Blood Moon
by Aiko Yamasaki
Summary: Innocence doesn't protect you from harm; it doesn't guarantee your safety and it deffinstely doesn't keep vampires at bay, especially one vampire in particular. (I'm really bad at writing summaries . Sorry! )


_**Blood Moon**_

Darkness had taken over the remaining light from the descending sun. Stars dotted the sky as the moon's eerie glow lit up the dirt path below. It was a warm summer's night and a soft breeze rustled the pale pink blossoms of nearby Sakura trees, their petals gently blowing to a neighboring lake and floated upon its surface. The path through the woods was seemingly endless and during the day it was quite stunning. However, once the moon's pale light illuminated the way, the feel of this once peaceful place completely changed to that of a haunted beauty.

An old, abandoned church, one like you have never seen before, waited at the end of the trail. It was built tall and sturdy with beautiful stain glass windows that depicted the contents of the Bible upon their surfaces. The walls were that of a pearl white granite that seemingly glowed in the light of the full moon. Grand, white marble steps led to the 10 foot tall, darkly stained, wooden doors of the cathedral. This place was centuries old but yet it looked as though it was built just yesterday; almost as though time itself had stopped to capture and preserve the beauty of the church and the area that surrounded it. The grass grew tall and the wild lilac bushes filled the air with their sweet perfume.

Within the walls of this place of worship were rows upon rows of mahogany pews lined up neatly on pearl white slates of marble. Massive columns of the same slabs lined the center isle and followed it straight to the back of the cathedral where a giant silver crucifix was mounted on another stain glass window. All in all, there were good 30 or so windows, all allowing the natural light of the full moon to illuminate this House of God.

Despite the purity of this holy place, darkness was about to come and stain the walls crimson with the blood of the innocent. A life will be born anew.

***~~0~~*~~0~~*~~0~~*~~0~~***

Sweat dripped from her brow as she ran from the unknown evil through the Sakura grove.

_I'm nothing more than a 22-year-old preschool teacher from London! There is absolutely nothing special about me! I go to church regularly, pray every night before bed. I've never so much as kissed a guy! So, why me? Why is this happening? _She thought as she pushed through the heavy doors of the church.

"That is exactly why I'm doing it, my Dear." A low chuckle echoed throughout the massive cathedral.

_W-what's going on? Can he-_

"-read your mind?" The voice finished her sentence.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" The woman demanded in as stern a voice she could manage.

"Me? Oh, I'm nothing special." He purred. "I don't want much." His voice seemed to be getting closer, however she could not see where or who it was coming from. "Just a little something to drink." The woman scowled. A sickening feeling grew in her stomach and threatened to surface itself.

"Is that really too much to ask?" The voice inquired.

"Depends on what you want…" The woman hesitated. The room went quiet save for the loud lub dub of her heart. She could sense someone behind her, but feared what lay in wait for her to turn around. Nevertheless, the suspense of not knowing became unbearable, so she turned cautiously to face her pursuer.

A pair of large, red eyes glowed in the darkness of the hall behind round sunglasses. "You know exactly what I want." An enormous grin materialized from the very depths of the night, showing white fangs that almost gleamed in the darkness. The woman gasped, turned and ran, trying to escape the inevitable. "I love it when they run!" He chuckled with delight. "The blood is so much sweeter that way!"

The woman ran toward the cross, only to find the vampire suddenly in front of her. However, when she turned around, he was there as well. Backing up, the woman bumped into the offering table before the crucifix. "How suiting!" The vampire's grin grew even more. Now being closer than ever to his prey, his eyes seemed to glow even brighter, the red becoming more vibrant as the woman's pulse picked up. His eyes drew her in, paralyzing her where she stood. A sense of peace overwhelmed her body and her eyes began to get heavy. Her knees felt weak. The woman leaned against the table for support in fear of collapsing.

"W-who are… you…?" She whispered feebly.

"My master has given me the name Alucard." He moved in closer, wrapping his arm around her waist. His eyes stayed locked onto hers, keeping her in a trance.

"T-that's Dracula backwards… right?" Her heart pounded against her chest so hard that it just might break through her sternum and land on the ground a heaping mess of blood and tissue. Alucard brushed her hair away, exposing her neck and tilting her head slightly to the side. She could feel his warm breath against her skin as he moved a little closer.

"Mhm." Alucard licked her neck seductively, the sound of her pulse enticing him to indulge. A shiver passed through her body, fear beginning to set in. Reading her mind, he beamed, "Fear not, it won't hurt a bit." Alucard bit her ear gently. "I wager you will rather like it." He whispered. A low chuckle escaped his lips and before she could respond, Alucard opened his mouth wide, his fangs elongating, and sank them into the woman's warm neck. Crimson blood began to drip from the wound and gather at their feet. The most wonderful feeling of euphoria swept over the woman's body and overwhelmed her. Her knees gave in and she collapsed into Alucard's arms, his fangs still buried deep within her neck as he continued to feed. Her eyes fluttered closed as wave after wave of bliss coursed through her body.

The once snow-white moon turned blood-red and shined brightly through the windows of the church, casting a spotlight on Alucard and the woman.

Minutes passed before Alucard's appetite was satisfied. Looking down upon his victim, he chuckled. She wore a peaceful look on her face; her cheeks blushed lightly and her lips curved into a slight smile. Alucard picked up the dead woman, turned and headed toward the cathedral's entrance. Outside, the moon was still stained red from the blood of his victim and transformed the white marble of the church to a deep crimson color. He ventured through the Sakura grove, whispering to the darkness, "What a beautiful night tonight is." Stopping before the lake, he looked up at the moon, "Don't you agree, my dear?"

A pair of glowing red eyes opened slowly, looking up toward Alucard. The woman's head rest on his shoulder, taking in his warmth. "Yes, my Master," She smiled weakly, "What a beautiful night indeed."

The wind picked up and created a typhoon around their bodies, blowing cherry blossom petals from their trees and drawing them in. Their bodies were soon engulfed by the swarm of pink and blown away by the warm summer breeze.

Frogs croaked in the dead of night, calling out to one another, while the lonely song of an owl echoed through the forest. Gradually the moon returned to its eerie white glow, casting its light upon the earth below. At least until the radiant sun reclaims its place in the sky once more.

* * *

**_AN:_ **Sorry for not writing in sooo long! I had nothing to write about, well, until I thought this up :) Hope you all liked it and I hope you take the time to write a comment, ther mean a lot to me and help me grow as a writer. Soooo if you want me to write more then you should probably comment... Now :) LOVE YOU! 3

P.S. I wrote this for my Bestest Friend Alicia 3


End file.
